In the past, snowboards have comprised a single surface, with upwardly curved tips on each end having various degrees of width and rigidity. Such a snowboard has been equipped with forward and rear bindings for attaching the user's boots to the snowboard.
Prior snowboards have been limited in their ability to make sharp turns and to smoothly proceed over uneven surface. The rigid elongated nature of prior snowboards has made it awkward to store and transport them and also limits the user in tricks or aerial acrobatics.
When utilizing a chair lift, prior rigid snowboards tend to angle off to one side, intruding into the space and skis of co-passengers.
The rigidity of prior snowboards also presents a challenge to the user in returning to an upright position in the event the user should fall.